


Burnt Silver

by Asteraster



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteraster/pseuds/Asteraster
Summary: 设定来自于电影《烈焰焚币》
Relationships: Gerard Piqué/Sergio Ramos
Kudos: 6





	Burnt Silver

**Author's Note:**

> 设定来自于电影《烈焰焚币》

**这一个真实的故事，地点是在塞维利亚，时间是在1965年的9月28日和11月4日之间，名字和部分情节经过改编。**

杰拉德·皮克把屋里的柜子拽倒堆在门后，尘土从地面上升起。那扇门也坚持不了太久，他心知肚明。

“那些声音又回来了。”塞尔吉奥在他的身后说。他靠墙坐着，看向大腿上的伤口，绷带里渗出血来，沾满沙砾，摸上去像一块湿润的砂纸。至于皮克，他的肩膀疼到近乎失去知觉，但是他不想去检查伤口的情况。

现在他们逃不掉了，就目前的境况而言，这未必不是个好消息。在大楼里和警方纠缠了整整四个小时之后，他们已经厌倦了子弹打在墙壁上的声音。皮克回到塞尔吉奥身边，半蹲下来，他的爱人被散落一地的火药，枪管和匕首包围，那些可以取人性命的物件就像鲜花和布娃娃一样轻巧地丢在地上。皮克用脚尖把这些东西踢到一边，给自己在对方旁边找了个位置坐下来。

“别去想那些。”他说，从身侧挑了一块金属塞进塞尔吉奥手里，试图转移对方的注意力。“我们接着来玩这个，如果你能把枪拆开又装上十次，我们就能活着逃出去。”

他们就是这样遇见的，如果你能装作没有看到我，我就把电话留给你。那时候塞尔吉奥还是给别人看场子的小弟，头发半长不短，实在不是皮克的菜。他说这话一半是为了找点乐子，没想到塞尔吉奥想了想，竟然真的背过身走开。皮克吹了声口哨，擦肩而过时将名片塞进对方手里，还捎带顺着胳膊捏了几把。

后来塞尔吉奥是这样解释的，老头子的产业早就风雨飘摇，他不如顺势赚皮克一个人情，还能白拿一笔。皮克本人没听见这句话，他当时正和狗熊一样往塞尔吉奥怀里拱，扒人衣服，头快要从袖子里钻出来。

完事之后，塞尔吉奥没有着急回自己那间破破烂烂的小公寓。他破天荒地在炮友家里睡了一晚，然后又睡了一晚。事实上，他再也没有回去，无论是小公寓，还是老头子那里。皮克的生活没有看上去那样光鲜体面，塞尔吉奥便和他一起四处坑蒙拐骗。他们运气不错，几乎没有被抓到。这座城市过于破败，罪犯和床垫下面的跳蚤一样多，没人愿意大费周章和这一对根本摆不上台面的小毛贼过不去。

塞尔吉奥常常会带着新的纹身回来，这在皮克看来简直是莫名其妙，他们刚刚认识彼此的时候，对方只在腰侧纹了一行花体字，现在那些墨线飞快地扩张，把塞尔吉奥的身体包裹起来。

他张嘴询问，语气没有选好，带着嘲弄，下一秒就被拳头砸中下巴。皮克就势倒在地上，夸张地滚来滚去，长腿把茶几上的花盆扫下来。凶手塞尔吉奥站在一边，神色复杂，欲言又止。他以为对方很快就会罢休，没想到皮克的精力和毅力比楼上寡妇的儿子还要恐怖。在长久的思考后，塞尔吉奥冲着皮克的肋骨踹了一脚，对方终于彻底安静下来。

塞尔吉奥几步走到窗边，把窗户拉开，风把屋内寂静的空气赶走，他又走回来，在痛得嘶气的皮克身边坐下。

“我会听到声音。”他不明白自己为什么要和这个自讨苦吃的倒霉蛋说起这个，“当我听到声音的时候，我就去纹身。”

“什么声音。”皮克顺着话题问，他脑子里根本没这根筋，没意识到对方在说什么。动物都能隔着一条河水辨别出同类受伤的气息，他不能。

“有时是妈妈的声音，有时不是。”塞尔吉奥把衣服撩起来，给皮克看自己最新的纹身，七柄匕首没入一颗燃烧的心，组织液从皮肤里渗出来，让那颗心脏看上去潮湿又柔软，“她说我做了错误的事。”

“你没错，我们都没错，总得有什么办法来付账单。”皮克躺在地上大言不惭。

“不是这件事。”

“那是什么？”

“说不好，好像每做一件事，都会有人冲着我摇头。就像幽灵，如果你想要在世界上弄出点响动，他们就会围过来，对你品头论足。”

“包括和我在一起这件事吗？”皮克仿佛突然开了窍。

“反正教堂里的那些人没说什么好话”

“如果我能围着那个该死的广场跑十圈，你就不会离开。”

“什么？”塞尔吉奥被这句没头没脑的话弄糊涂了。

“你还记得我们刚认识的时候吗，你打电话给我，我没听到，然后你直接上来敲我的门，我们睡了一晚。”

“第二天你说有事情要处理，把我一个人丢在家里。”

“我在撒谎。我在楼下买了包烟，然后沿着运河一直往城外走，那天早晨晒得要命，河面上的银光晃来晃去，弄得我脑袋疼。我想让你留下，但是又不知道怎么说。一半的我觉得你肯定会趁着这段时间离开，炮友都是这么做的，另一半则心存侥幸。最后我和自己说，如果能围着西班牙广场跑十圈，塞尔吉奥就不会离开。这毫无道理，我知道。但是我总觉得，如果我做些什么，事情就会往好的那个方向转变，像是什么仪式一样。我完成了，气喘吁吁，大腿又酸又张，衣服粘在后背上，我沿着运河走回去，小心翼翼拧开屋门，你真的没有离开，正坐在餐桌前喝冰箱里的柠檬汽水。”

“你那套不管用了，让我们做点别的。”塞尔吉奥哑着声音说。他艰难地把盛满纸钞的背包拽过来，从侧面的口袋里摸出半罐打火机油，“去把窗户打开。”他推了推皮克，“我可不想先被呛死。”

皮克先是愣了一下，然后笑了，“你确定？”他问，同时捞出一沓钞票吻了一下，“我们可是要靠这些钱去巴塞罗那重新生活的。”

“得了吧，你在离巴塞罗那只有半个小时车程的地方生活了二十年都没想起去那看一下。”塞尔吉奥看了看罐子上的商标，就像在检查牛奶的保质日期一样，然后他把背包里的钞票都翻出来，再把罐子里的液体浇上去。

“留点出来，别一下烧干净了。”皮克提醒。他看着塞尔吉奥把腿上的绷带扯下来，举到半空中，点燃。一束火焰飘摇着坠落，落在门外走廊深处骤然响起的脚步声上。 

塞尔吉奥问过皮克，为什么是这里。皮克挠了挠头，说自己只是从家里出来，走到火车站，跳上了一班临近出发的火车。他来自一个算得上体面的家庭，住在离首府巴塞罗那不远的一座小城上，失业率还没来得及把触角伸到这里，人们在这里以一种违背自然规律的劲头铺满了草坪和灌木，那些绿色在地中海的热风中显得无精打采，和喷水装置形成一对复制粘贴式的景观。塞尔吉奥不相信在一天无数班开往巴塞罗那的火车中间，皮克偏偏走狗屎运上了一辆驶向安达卢西亚的列车。

“海明威。”皮克最后承认了。

“什么？”那个名字对而言塞尔吉奥完全是无意义的一团发音，他这种人和图书馆没什么缘分。

“斗牛。”

“哈。”塞尔吉奥发出短促的笑声，“你对死感兴趣。”

皮克耸耸肩，不置可否。

塞尔吉奥带他去看了斗牛，还有弗拉明戈舞，他们到的有点晚，挤在洞穴改成的小酒馆最后一排的一个角落里，皮克的身高让他只能弯着腰，为了保持平衡，把拿着啤酒罐的那只手搭在塞尔吉奥肩上。塞尔吉奥心不在焉，隔着层层人群，他只能看到酒保靠在立柱上，一边擦酒杯一边欣赏舞者。他跟着那个人的眼神，想象一条红色的舞裙在他看不见的地方旋转。他能感受到皮克身上散发出的热量，还有那条搭在自己身上的，沉甸甸的手臂。

“你什么时候回去？”塞尔吉奥拍了拍那条手臂。

“等你看腻了。”对方心不在焉地喝了口啤酒。

塞尔吉奥又转过头，接着看那个酒保。他刚刚把酒杯放下，一只胳膊在空中挥舞。在这个闷热的夜晚，他凭空有了一股冲劲，一心向前，吉他的弦声一样把所有事物融化掉。如果那个声音出现，他想，他会叫她闭嘴。

“我是说加泰，你什么时候回去。”他的胆子大了起来，索性就现在，把事情弄清楚，塞尔吉奥和自己说，被枪口对准胸膛远比枪击本身可怕得多。

“我就在这。”皮克在他身后说，声音在他们相贴的骨血间穿过。

他们讨论过另一种可能性。塞尔吉奥总是觉得，皮克只是说着玩的。总有一天他会消失，就像他的突然出现一样，随便跳上下一辆火车。他能轻易离开，没有东西把他困在原地。“就算被关进监狱，你的父母也能想办法把你保出去。”他说。

“我哪也不会去，除非你愿意和我一起走。况且，在我来的地方，一个被保释的儿子，还不如一个死了的儿子。”

“如果我们能有一大笔钱，我们就可以随便去一个地方。”

“为什么不能在这里，塞尔吉奥，我可以去码头问问，他们会需要人的。”

“这里不行，所有生长在这片土地上的东西都会迅速死去，因为这里是斗牛士的故乡，只有死亡是值得谈论的。”

“那我们离开，巴塞罗那，或者马德里。你提到的那些幽灵，至少在巴塞罗那他们不会对你指指点点。”

“为什么？”

“因为……呃……他们不太愿意讲西班牙语，所以就算真的说了什么，你也听不懂。”

塞尔吉奥被逗笑了，“相信我，那些声音，说的永远是地道的塞维利亚方言。”他安慰性的拍拍对方。

“看看这些东西，它们指挥着所有人东奔西跑，一声令下，人们就要背井离乡，到他心不甘情不愿的地方去。”

“塞尔吉奥，现在还来得及全身而退。”皮克从后备箱里取出背包，用一块系在脖子上方布把自己的下半张脸遮起来。五点的钟声刚刚敲过，最后一位顾客正推开大门银行里走出。“我可以试着联系家里，或者去……”

“……找点活干。”塞尔吉奥替他补上了后半句，“回去睡一觉吧，然后找点活干，我不会生你的气。”他隔着布轻轻吻了对方，“我爱你，Geri，我爱你。”

“是那个声音叫你这么干的吗？”

“是我自己。他们没经任何人允许就把他们的规则带到这里来。”他用手匆匆比划了一下，“你们都对这一套事情适应得很好，在我身上行不通。我可以做一位斗牛士，一位王爷，或者是小偷，乞丐，算命占卜的人，但是我容忍不了工厂和码头，我没办法做出卖自己的事。”

他把包拿过来，挎在肩上，在他身后，先是一片安静，然后另一个脚步声跟了上来。 

火焰令室内的温度令人难以忍受，皮克和塞尔吉奥索性脱去上衣，亲吻，抚摸彼此。他们被包围了，就在那扇门另一侧，无数黑色的枪口窥视着他们。在弄明白屋里究竟发生了什么之前，对方不敢轻举妄动，这只是一份工作，他们不会冒险的。塞尔吉奥用促狭的语调评判。

“你在想什么？”皮克问。

“在想西班牙战争。”

“战争早就结束了。”

“我知道，海明威活了下来。”

“你知道他？”皮克感到惊讶。

“你说过之后，我去了图书馆。”塞尔吉奥摸过一沓钱，看也不看丢进火堆中，“本以为会是什么斗牛故事，结果他写一个人，坐在酒吧明亮的灯光下，无处可去。”

“他也没活到最后。”皮克说，“自杀。”

“那不奇怪。”

皮克觉得眼下如同一个梦，或者本来就是一个梦。他感到一股奋不顾身的快乐，多巴胺猛烈升高。或许是我的血流得太多了，他去按自己的肩膀，指尖麻麻的没有什么感觉。他想问问塞尔吉奥有没有类似的感觉，然而对方一直在每一句话的间隙中试图吻他，如同饥渴的人攫取泉水。

“即使你没有跟上来，或者去告发我，甚至你现在走出去，用我的命换你的，我对你的一切都不会改变。”他在说早一些时候的事，“我又听见了那个声音。”塞尔吉奥小声说。皮克抄起枪疯狂地对着空中扫射，大喊，“闭嘴。”天花板被打得粉碎，砸在地上发出巨响。“好了，那些声音不会再来了，再也不会了。”皮克哄着他，他们一起躺下来。皮克突然发现两个人的身上满是肮脏的血迹，他去摸对方的肋骨，试着把那些颜色揉开，一颗燃烧的心露了出来，被匕首洞穿。

烟尘落在他们的胸膛上，将他们压向大地。

从童年开始，塞尔吉奥就一直被负罪感所缠绕。最开始，他装出一副无所谓的样子，一切并没有好转。事情反反复复，他开始变得暴躁。希望要做出改变，却总有这样那样的原因拦在前面，为什么不能再努力一把，成为扭转一切的那个人呢。世界不像是斗牛场，走进去，然后总有一方血流致死，世界是更加灰暗复杂的一团尘埃，像脆弱的冰。他感到寒冷，用手去触碰身边的那蓬烈焰，有人拦下了他。皮克，他认出了对方，放松地躺回去。他觉得自己被潮湿和黏腻所包围，却觉得无比放松，像是睡了很久很久又醒过来，如果下沉，他迷迷糊糊地想，他们将会一起，没有人需要独自受到伤害。

塞尔吉奥在这一刻感到幸运和满足，他自暴自弃式地把真心交出去，竟然真的换回了一份热烈而真诚的回应，世界上没什么更多可期待的了。有人试图撞开大门，让他们进来吧，他甚至想站起身，帮那些人把大门打开，但是疼痛让他无法移动。

有什么东西从他的身上向后撤退，站在他的身后，看着房屋正中逐渐熄灭的火堆，支离破碎的天花板，墙壁上一排斜着的弹孔，还有他和皮克，紧握着彼此的双手，血液在他们的身下蜿蜒，变成沼泽和河流。大门被撞开的声音逐渐远去，塞尔吉奥开始想一些无关紧要的事情，他还没有来得及见过的事情，夜间巴士，开在封冻的柏油路面上，背后是厚重的，棉絮一样的天空，积雪在车灯下变成闪闪发亮的灰烬。

END


End file.
